bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Vicar Amelia
Vicar Amelia is a Boss in Bloodborne. She can be found in the Cathedral Ward. Vicar Amelia drops the Gold Pendant when defeated. The Grand Cathedral Lamp will also become available. Description Vicar Amelia is a large white beast who has the features of both a wolf and a deer, and The Hunter sees her transform before their very eyes. She is very fast and has a decent amount of reach with her attacks. Tactics * It is highly recommended (but not necessary) that you defeat the Blood-starved Beast and also grind in Old Yharnam before fighting Vicar Amelia. If you haven't bought the Hunter Chief Emblem in the Hunter's Dream for 10,000 Blood Echoes, which allows easy access to Vicar Amelia without having to unlock the shortcut from behind, you should have Blood Echoes from this. * Being a beast, Vicar Amelia is weak against fire. Rope Molotov Cocktails can be effective when Vicar Amelia is stunned. The Flamesprayer can stun-lock her and deal massive damage. Also combining the Saw Cleaver (saw form) or the Saw Spear with Fire Paper is a good choice due to the additional damage dealt by fire and the hidden +20% ATK multiplier against beasts of these two weapons. * Amelia attacks mainly with her right claw, as she holds the pendant in her left (making the left side more vulnerable). * Slashing at her limbs enough will stagger her. * When her health is below 50%, Amelia can heal herself through prayer. Attacking and staggering her will interrupt the healing. Numbing Mist is especially effective, since it can be thrown at her to prevent healing. It is suggested that you throw the Numbing Mist immediately after she reaches 50% HP, as casting it when she starts her prayer will take time and she will heal a significant amount before it is stopped by the consumable. Each Numbing Mist prevents healing for 30 seconds. 'Attack Patterns' Quotes Vicar Amelia repeats the following prayer while kneeling before the altar as you approach her: :"Our thirst for blood satiates us, soothes our fears. Seek the old blood, but beware the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. :The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths. Remain wary of the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented. :Seek the old blood. Let us pray, let us wish to partake in communion. Let us partake in communion and feast upon the old blood." Trivia *Vicar Amelia is voiced by Lucy Briggs-Owen. *As a high ranking member of the church of healing, it is interesting to note that Vicar Amelia did not transform into a Cleric Beast. Although her monster form is similar, it indicates that not all members of the church became Cleric Beasts, and, perhaps further, requires certain situations even within the Church ranks. Videos Amelia easy alternative strategy Flamesprayer Vicar Amelia Evade / Counter alternate Strategy Music Gallery Image-Vicar Amelia02.jpg image-Vicar Amelia03.jpg Amelia_healing.PNG|Amelia using Prayer Bloodborne™_20150507082444.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521223716 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150521222134 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521222953 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521223039 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521223712 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151125184724.png Bloodborne™ 20151125185910.jpg ru:Викарий Амелия de:Vikarin Amelia Category:Enemies Category:Bosses